


Favorite song

by AngieLo2409



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieLo2409/pseuds/AngieLo2409
Summary: Do you really know someone is you don't know their favorite song?
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 23
Kudos: 80





	Favorite song

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it goes. My first fanfic in English. Yeiiii. Somehow I could write this in Spanish, mostly because I watch the show in English and I don't like the voice the use for translating the show.
> 
> I needed to get this idea out of my head. I believe must of us Brettsey have seen Jesse Spencer and Kara Killmer videos of them singing. So I had to use this as inspo. Also I don't really think we'll ever see their musical talents on the show.
> 
> I want to thank Angellwings for all the help, the editing and basically for her blessing.

Sylvie was excited, the most excited she’s been since… she can’t even remember how long. Life had been rough to her lately but she knew that there was a little ray of Sunshine waiting for her in Rockford. It’s been almost a month since the last time she saw baby Amelia and she missed her. How can you miss someone so little  
so much? Scott sent her pictures of the baby every now and then. She was the most proud of the one where Amelia smiled when Scott told her to say hi to her big sister.

“Can't wait, huh?” 

Brett almost jumped when she heard Matt’s voice from his quarters. Matt knew that Sylvie was going to Rockford after shift to visit Scott. Scott and Sylvie spoke regularly. She offered to take care of Amelia so he could have some time off for himself even if it was for one afternoon.

“Have I showed you…?” she stood from her bed and walked to show Matt her phone screen

“Only like a million times.” He watched her smiling and he loved that smile. It was a smile that she gave only when she left everything and everyone of her problems behind. “But it doesn't get old. She’s really cute. Is everything ready?”

Sylvie had nearly a million gifts for her baby sister packed in the truck of the car. They were things she had bought before Julie passed, thinking she would need things for her apartment. Toys, blankets, stuffed animals. Cindy and Herrmann gifted her some of their kids' favorite books.

“Everything is double-checked: gas, tires, breaks, oil… I'm waiting for Casey’s approval for a safe trip.”

“I just want baby Amelia's big sister to arrive safe and sound.”

“I know,” she said, smiling. “And I appreciate it.”

Matt couldn’t help but smile back at her, having a flashback to the day he said those words to her. It seemed so long ago. Everything had changed, except how they occasionally could get lost in each other's eyes — like they were in this moment...until ambo was called to a minor incident. 

Violet was her new partner in Ambo 61, and she couldn’t be happier to be with someone who she could trust from day one.

When they arrived back at the firehouse, everyone was having breakfast in the common room. Violet sat next to Gallo stealing his plate and grabbing a huge chunk of pancakes before saying anything.

“Where’s Brett?” Asked Joe, who was saving some pancakes for  
her.

“She’s calling Scott. It seems she won’t be able to make it to Rockford today.” Violet drank half of Gallo’s coffee cup before continuing. “She tripped after we left the patient at Lakeshore and she hurt her ankle. it was the silliest thing and her foot is like giant… she’s fine but she can’t drive like that.”

Casey stood up and poured himself a cup of coffee. “Hey, Cruz, hand me that plate.”

Joe smiled and gave the plate to the captain

———

“Please pick up, pick up…” Sylvie was trying to reach Scott. She was laughing. Sylvie Brett’s bad luck strikes again. She was sitting in the passenger seat in the ambo when suddenly the smell of coffee filled the air. She turned her head and pouted, knowing who it was. “Can you believe this?” She showed him her giant ankle.

“It’s not that bad.” Matt handed her the plate.

“And I can’t reach Scott to tell him I can’t make it.” When she looked at him she could practically read his mind “oh, no Matt I can’t…”

“I know the road,” he said with a smile. “And I think I want to meet that little baby and be sure that ankle heals properly.”

“You know you’re the best, right?” She said, stealing his cup of coffee and taking a sip.

“But I guess now I really need to make sure your car is ready, my truck does not have enough space for all the presents you’re bringing.”

“I was going staying overnight, but we can go back tonight if you want to…”

“Either way, I need to go change clothes and pack some things… we’ll see.”

They finished their breakfast in the ambo. With the help of Stella, Sylvie changed her clothes while Casey and Severide checked over Sylvie’s car (again). Then they made a stop at Casey’s house for him to pack a backpack with his stuff. 

Meanwhile Sylvie made a playlist for the road. She didn´t know much of Casey's musical taste. it’s funny, but do you really know someone if you don’t know what kind of music he likes? So, a little of everything would do. From Elvis and The Beatles to Beyoncé and The Weekend, a little country and one or two Rush songs (she remembered somehow that time he went with the guys to see them in concert).

“Ready?” He asked her, checking the mirrors

“Sure.” She started the music. “Feel free to change the song.”

“Okay.” 

They had some small talk on their way until they were interrupted by Sylvie’s phone. It was connected to the car speakers so when she picked up Matt could hear everything, but he made a sign that he’d be quiet.

“Sylvie, sorry I was at a meeting. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I had a little accident on the job and hurt my ankle.”

“Are you still coming?”

“Oh yes, Matt is driving me.”

“Matt? The guy you are dating? Julie told me all about him.”

Casey turned to her, looking slightly shocked but still smiling.

“Oh no—good lord, Julie. He is…” Matt looked at her waiting for the answer. Sylvie was a pantone catalog of the color red. “He’s just the best and he wants to meet Amelia, so I was wondering if he could stay overnight too?”

“Yeah, sure. No problem—I have to go, Daddy duty calls, see you soon.”

Sylvie started singing to the rest of “All My Loving” by the Beatles, just to not explain Scott’s assumption to Matt. Matt quietly joined in. Matt had listened to Sylvie's singing voice once but she’d never heard his. He wasn’t bad.

“So…” Matt said, as the song ended. “Are we dating?”

“Julie thought so the first time she met you. She said you were great.”

“Really?” he asked, proudly. “Well, I’m happy she could tell you’d always have my support.” She was about to say something when another song started. “That’s a great song.”

He started to sing along to “Blue Moon of Kentucky” at the top of his lungs. She couldn’t help but smile and sing with him. They were all smiles the entire way. Matt knowing and singing the lyrics to some songs impressed Sylvie and they agreed Matt would choose the music on their way back to Chicago.

When they arrived at Scott's house, she was almost shaking with excitement. A very much awake Amelia was in Scott’s arms waiting for her big sister. Sylvie got out of the car and wanted to run, but her injured ankle reminded her to calm down. As if he knew exactly what she was thinking, Matt picked her up, off her foot,  
and carried her to the door.

“Sylvie,” a very tired Scott greeted her with half a hug. “Hold her, please.”

“Matt Casey,” Matt introduced himself to Scott, who shook his hand. “I’ll get your stuff,” he said to Sylvie, as she held Amelia in her arms.

“Go on in, you need to rest your foot. I’ll help Matt,” Scott said, but they both knew she wasn’t listening.

Sylvie went inside, forgetting about her foot, about Scott and about Matt. She kept on walking inside until she saw a bunch of pictures of Julie on the wall in the living room. She saw Julie’s wedding pictures, and pictures of past holidays. She paused for a few seconds when she saw a picture Julie had asked Stella to take of the both of them at Molly’s. They were hugging and Sylvie had her hand on Julie's bump. 

She felt her eyes fill with tears but she turned to Amelia.

“No more tears, baby sis. I plan to always make you smile.”

“Good lord, Sylvie,” Scott said, carrying at least half a dozen gift bags. “You didn’t have to—“

“I know,” she said, looking at Amelia who was making faces. “But I can't help it.”

“Are you hungry?” Scoot asked them both. “Matt, can I offer you a beer?”

“Sure.” Matt left his and her backpacks on the floor and came to stand next to Sylvie, looking at the baby in her arms. “Well, she’s better looking live than in the videos you showed me.”

“She is always beautiful, right baby?” She said, turning Amelia to see him. Matt was reaching for Amelia’s little hand but looking at Sylvie.

“She looks just like you,” Matt told her. Sylvie turned to see him and it happened again. They got lost in each other’s eyes for a few seconds until little Amelia yawned. She made a sweet little noise and looked at Matt.

“Do you want to hold her?” She asked, already putting the baby in Matt’s arms. 

He was a natural, bouncing her a little while Sylvie sat on the couch. She lifted her foot onto the couch as it started hurting again, but at the same time she felt her knees weaken at the image of Matt holding a baby.

“I need to take a shower,” Scott interrupted them, setting Matt’s beer on the coffee table. “I put some lasagna my neighbor brought in the oven, Amelia just woke up from her nap.”

“Relax, Scott. We’re here for you to rest a little,” Sylvie said.

“Yeah,” Matt said, still bouncing the baby. “You can trust a firefighter and a paramedic to handle this little ball of cuteness.”

“Okay, okay. You’re right, maybe the one who needs a nap is me. Feel free to look around and then you can tell me what you think about the house. Julie chose all the décor herself.” Scott sighed. “There are two rooms upstairs where you can sleep. I only have one ready.” 

Matt and Sylvie looked at each other, warily. 

“Thanks,” Matt replied as Scott went upstairs.

“This is so weird,” she said as Matt sat next to her. “I can’t believe Julie’s not here… with her.”

“But she is… through you and even Scott.”

Sylvie smiled. “Thanks for being here.” she took his hand in hers. 

“Always…” he responded, kissing the hand that held his.

Scott took their advice and slept. They ate the lasagna and took turns holding Amelia, who had no intention of sleeping. Sylvie fed her and Matt burped her. Then Sylvie changed her diaper. When Scott came down a couple of hours later, he was surprised to see Amelia awake when it was almost an hour past her next naptime.

“I guess she’s excited to see big sister,” Scott said, looking at Amelia. “But, by the look in her face, she’s about to turn cranky.”

“I know that look, and I know how cranky these girls can get,” Matt said with a teasing look at Sylvie.

Scott disappeared for a second and came back carrying something. 

“This is my secret weapon.” He was holding a ukulele. He smiled when he saw Matt and Sylvie’s faces light up, both reaching out to get it.

“Really?” “Do you know how…?” they both said at the same time.

Scott couldn’t stop smiling as he disappeared again, coming back with another one. “Sylvie this one was Julie’s, the other one is mine, she was teaching me how to play it.”

Matt started playing around with the first one, while Sylvie examined Julie’s ukulele. “I didn’t know. We never talked about…”

“She played to her belly a lot, so I guess it’s one of the ways I try to make Julie present, and Amelia seems to like it.” A small tear rolled down her cheek at Scott’s words. “I want you to have it”

“I can’t,” Sylvie protested.

“Yes, you can. You’ll need one when Amelia goes to visit you in Chicago.”

They both turned when Matt started to play Elvis’ “Love Me Tender” and singing in a very soft voice. Sylvie felt her heart melting; she had seen Matt in what she believed were all possible scenarios. Happy, sad, angry, and worried. However, this was new and she didn’t know how to name it. He was… different. It was like a raw version of Matt Casey. He didn’t need to be tough or in charge. He could be just him. The him that wanted to see the effect his voice had on this little baby. The only thing she managed to do was to get her phone out and record that moment. She never wanted to forget that moment. 

Matt didn’t notice until he finished the song. “Hey, that was a private show.”

“I promise this is for my eyes only,” she said while smiling.

“Guys,” Scott said, feeling like he was third wheeling “I’m gonna get ready. My friends invited me to a poker night, it’s a few blocks from here.”

“Don’t worry, Scott. Take all the time you need,” said Matt as he played with some chords.

“Where did you learn?” asked Sylvie before sitting next to him and starting to play.

“I learned to play the guitar in high school, it’s not so different,” Matt answered.

“I know,” Sylvie said, playing the first chord to “You Are My Sunshine” while continuing. “I took piano lessons back in Indiana, and my teacher always had a ukulele around. Let’s say I found it easier to carry around one of these than a piano.”

“So many talents, PIC Brett. You can sing, play instruments, weld, drive a tractor…”

She blushed a little “What about you, Captain Casey? Firefighter, contractor, singer and guitar player… and my official driver to Rockford, Illinois.”

“Always a pleasure, Brett,” he said just before Amelia started getting fussy. They stopped playing and she clearly didn’t approve. “Rough audience. Can you imagine when she starts talking and requesting which song he wants us to play?” 

Matt didn’t notice at first, but when he saw the extra huge smile on Sylvie’s face he realized his words. “Us” and thinking about the future. Imagining himself in little Amelia’s life in a couple of years.

“Yes,” she said, leaning her head onto Matt’s shoulder but looking up to meet his eyes. “I can imagine that future.” 

Sylvie could see him holding his breath. He was looking at her but at the same time thinking about what to do next. She started playing and singing “Somewhere Over the Rainbow” without changing positions but looking at Amelia. Matt started playing along. It didn’t take long for Amelia to fall asleep.

Matt put his ukulele on the sofa next to him, but Sylvie kept playing parts of different songs and mumbling along with her eyes closed.

“Are you tired?” He asked.

“A little, but I want to be awake when she wakes up.” She almost got up but Matt held her hand and kept her in place. “Matt.”

“I love that you always call me by my first name when we’re not working,” Matt admitted, making her lift her feet again.

“You do the same and I’m proud to say that you don’t do that with everyone, not even with Severide,” Sylvie replied, starting again with the ukulele — maybe trying to use it as a shield.

He slowly put his arm around Sylvie’s shoulder and started to pull her closer. He could feel her nervously shaking or maybe that was him. “Can I ask you to do something for me?”

“You’ve done so many things for me. I’ll do anything,” she answered honestly.

“I want you… us to keep this a secret.” She didn’t understand at first, but then she looked at him holding her ukulele and it clicked. “I want it to be our thing”

Sylvie smiled and put her arm around Matt's waist. “Now can I ask you to do something for me? Well one more thing?” 

He nodded and held her tight.

“Don’t say anything until I finish or start rambling.”

He nodded again.

“I wanted to tell you—um. I want to tell you how much I like you, and how grateful I am for having you in my life. You’ve been the only constant thing, as a coworker and as a friend, but that’s not enough anymore. I want to ask you if we could try to be more than just best friends. I know I’m horrible at relationships and I know you were married to my former best friend and things at work…”

She was rambling. He had to stop her. So, he leaned down to kiss her — a sweet soft kiss, but like every first kiss a little awkward. Still full of excitement and hope despite the awkwardness.

“Let’s try,” he said, smiling and keeping his forehead pressed to hers. “I don’t want to think about our past relationships. I don’t even want to know what our friends think about us together.”

“They’ll notice…”

“I know, and I don’t want us to be a secret but I don’t want them pressuring us. I want to go out to for a coffee, maybe the movies or coming back here to visit the baby, maybe just spending an afternoon watching movies, getting to know each other while making dinner—“

“That all sounds perfect, but if it doesn’t work…”

“I believe we’re grown-up enough not to make it a big deal.” He kissed her again. “But I have a feeling this could be something good.”

“I think so too,” she agreed, holding his hand. “You are so different from, you know, my previous relationships. You make me feel sure about my decisions and you make me feel like I don’t have to change anything I am.”

“I would never asked you to change anything — well, maybe I can say I liked your longer hair better,” he confessed, making her laugh. “But you do the same for me. I love how you ask for my opinion, but not just to change your mind about something. You make me feel important.”

“You are important, Matt Casey,” Sylvie told him with a bright smile. “So important right now because I need to take some pain killers for my ankle and it’s all the way over there.” She said, pouting playfully and pointing to the kitchen. “And maybe you could get me a piece of that lasagna and a glass of water?”

They dined and talked, as if nothing had changed. They were interrupted by a text from Scott asking if everything was okay with the baby. Sylvie sent him a couple of pictures that Matt took of her holding a smiling Amelia while she cuddled in Sylvie’s neck. Matt sent the picture to his phone too. Both read a few books to the baby. Sylvie was funnier because she made different voices for the characters. He said it wasn’t a fair competition since he hadn’t taken drugs. Scott arrived while Matt was washing the dishes from dinner and Sylvie was sleeping.

“Hi,” Matt said in a low voice, “I put Amelia in her crib like 20 minutes ago.”

“Thanks.” He met Matt in the kitchen. “And I mean thank you for everything, I know you drove Sylvie here the first time she came and I saw you at the hospital that horrible day.” Matt was going to interrupt but Scott didn’t let him. “And Julie told me how much you mean to Sylvie. Now I can she means a lot to you too.”

“She does.”

“I’m going to bed. Thanks for taking care of the baby. I’ll take the night shift so you can sleep.”

Matt sat next to Sylvie again, wondering if he should wake her up or just let her sleep. He decided to start making his playlist for the road tomorrow. He didn’t realize he fell asleep until Sylvie’s voice woke him up.

“Where’s the baby?” Sylvie began to stretch. “How long did I sleep?”

“Almost three hours. The baby is in her crib. Scott came home like an hour and a half ago.”

“Good,” she said. She smiled and felt how her full face turned red again. She asked, “Um, so, do you wanna go upstairs? We can share the bed.”

He blushed a little too. “Only if you’re comfortable.” He took her hand. “I don’t want to rush into the feelings or the physical. I truly believe I love you, but I’m not quite in love with you. Not yet, at least.”

“I feel the exact same way, and if we’re on the same page then I believe we can safely share a bed.”

She changed her clothes in the room while he changed in the bathroom. Once he was done, she went to the bathroom. The bed was big enough for both of them, and Matt had already put a cushion at the bottom so Sylvie could put her foot up. It was a little weird for both of them but when Sylvie turned to talk to him, she saw him deep asleep.

The next morning, they woke up to the sound of Amelia’s crying. Before saying anything, she got half up to look at her ankle. It was only half as swollen as the day before had but it hurt more than it did yesterday.

“How is it?” Matt asked, still lying down.

“Getting better, but I hope it is back to normal for shift tomorrow.” Sylvie laid down again. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” he said, kissing her head. “Do you think Scott needs help?”

“I don’t think so, but I want to say hello to my lil’ sis.” 

They changed clothes in the same order they did the night before. Matt carried Sylvie downstairs, then placed her next to Scott who has giving Amelia her bottle.

“Hi, baby.” Amelia looked at Sylvie when she spoke and tried to reach her face. “I think she loves me.”

“Good morning, guys. Sorry I don’t have breakfast ready. I was about to make some coffee.”

“I offer to make breakfast,” Matt said before saying hello to the baby over Sylvie’s shoulder. “You can start opening all the gifts she brought. If you don’t mind, Scott, I was thinking about going back home around noon. We both need to sleep before shift.” Sylvie sighed just from thinking about leaving the baby. Matt turned to Sylvie with a knowing expression. “And you can spend a little time as a family while I’m cooking.”

“Thanks, Matt,” Sylvie said, winking at him. 

Sylvie had gotten Amelia some clothes and stuffed animals. Gallo had the idea of buying her a blanket and Foster and Ritter decided it needed to be rainbow colored. Stella sent, from her and Severide, bibs with funny phrases on them. Matt announced breakfast was ready by the time they were opening the last bag.

“This is from,” she announced, reading the card. “Matt Casey.” She opened the box to see a tiny Bears hoodie and a Blackhawks onesie. Scott started laughing

“What? She was born in Chicago she needs to support the right teams,” Matt said with a smirk.

They had breakfast and a little more than an hour of music with the baby, and then it took almost half an hour for Sylvie to say goodbye. 

“Can we come back to kidnap her?” Sylvie asked, jokingly, as they drove away.

“You had your chance to keep her. I was going to help you,” he reminded her, pressing the button to start the playlist he made on his phone. Music filled the car as he continued. “And you know even if we kidnap her she needs her dad. They seem like a great family.”

“I know,” Sylvie said, putting her hand on the back of Matt’s head. “Thanks for coming with me.”

“It’s just the first of the many “us” things we’ll do.” They drove singing along to his playlist. Sylvie skipped some songs and repeated one or two. Eventually, they arrived at Herrmann's house, since she moved there after deciding she didn’t want roommates for a while. He walked her up to her door, carrying her backpack.“Is it okay with you if I take your car home and come pick you up tomorrow for shift?”

“I’ll ask Herrmann for a ride. Don’t worry. We’ll get the logistics for my car later.”

“Okay, so I guess I’ll get going. Thanks for an amazing weekend.” Matt said before kissing her.

“Thank you for being amazing,” she replied as they pulled apart.

Sylvie got into the house and Matt drove home. Close to three in the morning, Sylvie woke up when she heard her phone buzzing and saw a text message from Matt.

“What’s your favorite song?” 

Sylvie couldn’t help but smile and answered, “Love Me Tender. I heard it recently at a private show. Yours?” 

She could imagine Matt smiling as he replied, “I’m leaning toward Somewhere Over the Rainbow, but I didn’t record it. I guess I’ll have to wait for an encore soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, even if you didn't like it. Not planning on writing again but I have like a million ideas. 
> 
> Be safe. My sister and I tested positive for corona two weeks ago and I believe we had the mildest synthoms but confinement sucks.


End file.
